


Not Always The Bad Guy (ON HOLD)

by trash_noodle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, But hopefully y'all like it, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, It's strange I know, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton is Anxiety, Role Reversal, Slow To Update, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil is Morality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_noodle/pseuds/trash_noodle
Summary: But Virgil couldn’t help but feel like this was a mistake. Surely they could’ve helped Thomas from the safety of the mindscape, instead of revealing themselves and making their real presence known. Roman was ecstatic of course, finally he could chat with Thomas whenever he wanted and explain his new creative ideas in more detail. Virgil and Logan were less enthusiastic of course. Logan had the same bad feeling as Virgil did. That at any moment something could go wrong.Hopefully he wasn’t right.~~~In which the roles of Patton and Virgil are flipped and Patton is Anxiety, the former dark side outcast with a somewhat bright personality and Virgil the Morality, who's still kinda obsessed with My Chemical Romance.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 28
Kudos: 74





	1. The Plan

It was none other than Remus who woke him up that morning, of course that was no surprise to Patton, Remus usually woke him up like that everyday. But this particular morning, Patton couldn't help but notice he looked slightly more _pissed_ than usual.

Patton sighed, nudging Remus off him and sitting up. Stretching his aching limbs and glancing to the back of the room where Remus was watching him eagerly.

“ _No,_ Remus!” Patton hissed, not having the patience to deal with Remus's usual antics. From the corner Remus frowned slightly, eyes somewhat pleading and desperate. _No._

“Come on Patty Cakes, not even a bit of skin?” Remus asked, “I can take a finger, or a toe? Maybe two?”

Patton rolled his eyes, “did you come in here for something else _other_ than this?” He demanded, running a hand through his messy bangs, reminding himself to clean them up later.

“Oh yeah!” Remus practically screeched, “the _others_ have finally revealed themselves to our dear, dear Thomas!”

Patton froze, the other sides? “Why would they do that?” He asked.

Remus just shrugged, symbolizing that he didn't really care, “I dunno, some bullshit about his identity.” Patton nodded, what did Janus think of this? Well, his absence could only mean one thing. That he too, was _pissed._

And to be honest Patton felt a little pissed as well.

“Oh he also put it on YouTube, so now people get to watch their lives like it's some freakin' TV show!”

“Well that's _their_ problem isn't it?” Patton muttered, “as if they'd ever show _us_ to Thomas…” 

“Yeah he probably doesn't even think we exist!”

The opening of a door sent Patton's heart racing while Remus remained completely still, but he had that look on his face. The, _‘if it's a psycho breaking in then I call dibs on the head!_ ’ kind of face he usually made.

But Patton's fear and Remus's look were short-lived when Janus came stalking into the room. Looking somewhat dejected, Patton could often catch these sudden moods but of course Janus would immediately cover them up and _lie_ his way out of it. The dejection twisted into anger as he glared at the two over sides in front of him, and that anger sent a sickening feeling in Patton's gut.

He had a plan-

“They don't know we exist…” Janus hummed, repeating Remus's earlier statement, “well then, we'll just have to _make_ him see that we exist.”

Remus chortled to himself, “even if we do reveal ourselves to him there's no doubt that my _asshole_ of a brother will get unbelievably mad. Not to mention _Logic_ and _Morality_.”

They all cringed at Morality's name, because he was supposed to be the somewhat _leader_ of what Roman had dubbed the light sides. Yet Morality didn't seem to take leadership as a good thing and often preferred to take someone else such as Logic take the lead. Not to mention he was also supposed to be the most _powerful_ of the light sides. And he was a try hard emo, which kinda threw off Patton's whole style.

“Oh I know they'll get mad,” Janus resumed the earlier conversation, “that's why only one of us will be revealing themselves.”

Remus's eyes quickly brightened with that spark of insanity, “do I finally get to smack Roman in the head with my morningstar? Can I tell Thomas about _butts_? Can I—”

Janus just hushed Remus, though he could have easily shut him up quicker with that wrist thing he always did. Patton didn't usually pay attention to that, he preferred to stay inside his own mind rather than try and make sense of Janus's strange mood swings.

“Oh I **definitely** want things to get out of control,” Janus interjected, “I **definitely** want poor old Thomas to have a _heart attack_ in your presence.”

Remus deflated. Seeing past the lie and looking at his hands.

“So uh- who will go then?” Patton asked slowly. Of course Janus himself would be going. He was better at those kinds of things then he and Remus were. He'd have no trouble at all revealing himself to Thomas.

Janus's gaze flickered to him and he looked at him thoughtfully. “I won't be revealing myself to Thomas anytime soon.” He said as if he were reacting to Patton's thoughts from earlier. Patton nodded, but if Remus and Janus weren't going-

“No,” Patton said flatly, “I'm not doing it. I _can't_ do it.” He tried to mask the panic in his voice, to no avail, he noticed Janus's eyes soften as he put a comforting hand on Patton's shoulder.

“You _can_ do it,” Janus insisted, not a lie, “all you have to do is reveal yourself to Thomas and-”

“It's not that easy,” Patton cut him off quickly, “the other's _hate_ me. Especially Roman. It's not like they'd ever accept me or anything!” His voice turned sour, “and _Logic_ thinks I'm too emotionally unstable- he's right but why would I want to go where I'm hated? What's the plan?” He demanded. 

“The plan isn't to get you accepted,” Janus replied softly though Patton noticed an edge to his tone, as if the thought upset him, “the plan is to get us all recognized. Starting with you and then eventually when the time is right we'll _all_ reveal ourselves.”

“And then what?”

“Whatever we please. We would have been recognized.”

Patton knew where he was going with this. If a Side was ever so much as acknowledged or recognized by Thomas they'd gain the power to be able to walk _anywhere_ in the mindscape. Even so much as travelling to the light sides part of the mind. So the light sides could easily come here, but why would they? 

“They'd never listen to me. I doubt Thomas would think of me as a _threat._ ” He looked down at the cat pajamas he was dressed in, seconding his statement.

“Putting on a dark persona is the best way to keep anyone's guard up.” Janus told him.

Patton snorted, “so, what, you want me to act all gloom and doom while I turn spy and see what those morons are planning?” 

“Exactly.”

Patton's eyes narrowed and he studied Janus's expression intently. It was quiet for a few moments before Patton heaved a heavy sigh, but he didn't relax and he once again fixed his gaze on the deceitful side's own.

“You're a real jerk sometimes y'know that?”

“So you'll do it?” Remus asked, he seemed a lot happier than before with the idea that at least _someone_ was going to sabotage the other sides.

“Do I have a choice?”

Janus's eyes immediately lit up, he smiled at Patton, ruffling his hair like he usually did. This made Patton feeling _slightly_ better. It didn't do anything to the strange feeling in his gut, because boy he knew that feeling well. It meant- something was probably going to go wrong. Whatever Janus was planning- it didn't seem good.

And Patton wasn't too sure he _wanted_ to be noticed.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wonders if revealing themselves to Thomas was a good idea and receives an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: None

“Ssh- I'm  _ trying  _ to concentrate!” Virgil cringed slightly as Roman shrieked at Logan when he entered the room. Virgil blinked once before sighing quietly, obviously it was one of those days when Roman was feeling quite irritable. And so was he.

Logan just shook his head disapprovingly before he turned to see Virgil behind him, “ah good morning Morality, I assume you rested well?” Virgil chuckled to himself quietly so Logan didn't hear, trust the logical side to be so  _ formal  _ with him, but honestly it didn't bother him very much anymore. So he just smiled.

“No need to be so formal Lo,” Virgil said, “we all know each other's names y'know?”

Logan just nodded, “I am aware. I just thought because we haven't yet revealed our names to Thomas that we should stick to the name's of our basic functions.”

“We will tell Thomas soon,” Virgil assured, “I doubt we'll have to keep the whole name gig up much longer. Knowing him, Princey will probably let something slip sooner or later.” 

A slight smile tugged at Logan's features and Virgil beamed back at him, “possibly, good day Virgil.” And then he went off to his room, probably to read. And Virgil wasn't surprised, Logan often isolated himself from the others as he preferred to be alone. So unfortunately that meant that Virgil was stuck with-

“ _ Ugh _ why don't you work!”

_ Princey… _

“Whatcha doin' Princey?” 

Roman looked up and scowled, “I'm  _ trying  _ to concentrate if you hadn't noticed!” He snapped, “I can't seem to imagine  _ anything!  _ Why is it suddenly so hard?”

Virgil shrugged, “you're probably just having one of those...creative blocks or something. I'm sure it won't last. Just be patient,” he paused before grinning, “it should be  _ easy  _ for you.”

Roman saw where he was headed with this and a magnificent grin lit up his features, “are you implying that I'm not patient?” He raised a single eyebrow questioningly.

“I wasn't  _ implying _ ,” Virgil folded his arms, “I was  _ telling  _ you. You're about as patient as Logan is calm when it comes to Crofters.”

Roman snorted, “whatever Hot Topic, I'm gonna go take a bath. Maybe that'll soothe my head.” 

Virgil grinned as Roman left the room. Watching as the Prince skipped alojng, happier than before. Finally alone and having the entire living room to himself, Virgil was able to lie back and relax. Finally everything was coming together, especially with Thomas. He couldn’t say he was glad to have finally revealed himself to him, more relieved in a sort of weird way. Now that he and Logan and Roman were known they could be able to help Thomas more effectively. At least that was the word Logan had used.

Virgil himself was exhausted from having his own little conversation with Thomas. Apparently Thomas was having trouble with the whole “adult” concept which honestly didn’t help Virgil one bit. Given that he was still getting used to adulthood too. Still, he’d helped Thomas as much as he could and thus came back here to finally get some more rest. Logan was right, revealing themselves must’ve been the right thing to do, they could help him more effectively.

But Virgil couldn’t help but feel like this was a mistake. Surely they could’ve helped Thomas from the safety of the mindscape, instead of revealing themselves and making their real presence known. Roman was ecstatic of course, finally he could chat with Thomas whenever he wanted and explain his new creative ideas in more detail. Virgil and Logan were less enthusiastic of course. Logan had the same bad feeling as Virgil did. That at any moment something could go wrong.

Hopefully he wasn’t right.

At the moment, everything seemed fine, absolutely perfect. And the bliss was enough to even make Virgil relax and close his eyes. As he slipped in and out of consciousness he became less aware of his surroundings until finally, he blacked out.

There was a strange sound echoing from the kitchen that woke Virgil up. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d fallen asleep. But all the lights were out, except for one single lamp and living room completely abandoned except for him. Virgil blinked, looked around wildly before his eyes fell on the silhouette in the kitchen.

“Oh, did I wake you? Sorry about that.”

Virgil was startled by the coldness in the voice. And for a wild moment he was completely taken aback. Was that Deceit? If so, why was he in this part of the mindscape. Virgil very clearly remembered the moment he’d sworn to never return to their part of the mind. Of course, Deceit was a liar, and you could never trust a liar. Because as far as Virgil was concerned, needlessly lying for your own personal gain was inevitably wrong.

“Deceit,” Virgil said flatly, “what are you doing here?”

There was a quiet lighthearted chuckle from the figure, not like Deceit at all. But completely different from the voice before, contradicting the odd coldness that had been there prior. 

“No I’m not him, you’ve actually met me before, briefly.” The figure explained calmly. So not Deceit? Or was it Deceit? How was Virgil supposed to know? Quietly he got to his feet and strode towards the kitchen calmly, he had to be ready for anything. Well it was definitely not Remus, Roman’s twin brother and the other half of Creativity. Remus never did stuff like this, usually the latter would just play silent pranks on them. And the light toned laughter definitely did not match Remus’s own high pitched insane one.

The light in the kitchen suddenly flickered on. And Virgil finally got a better look at the mysterious visitor. Immediately Virgil recognised him. Dressed in his usual plain black hoodie and ripped jeans with messy brown locks hanging over his face and glasses that matched Logan’s to some extent, was Anxiety, standing in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand.

“Nice to see you again Morality.” He said with a wave, before sipping some of his coffee and studying him with his chocolate brown eyes.

“Anxiety? What - why are you here?” Virgil demanded, folding his arms across his chest and trying to muster up a glare that was Roman enough to intimidate the dark side. Yeah, Virgil shouldn’t have expected that to work. Anxiety just looked him up and down, completely unmoved.

“Getting coffee,” Anxiety replied, motioning to the mug with his free hand, “Remus ate ours.”

“Uh - ate?”

“He ate the powder. Of course, I kinda expected him to do that.” 

Virgil couldn’t help but smile at that, Anxiety noticed this and grinned himself. If Virgil was being completely honest here, which he often was. Out of all the dark sides, Anxiety appeared to be the most mild. He never caused any unnecessary drama like Deceit and Remus did. He’d just appear once in a while and then disappear. But still, Virgil didn’t like the idea of a dark side hanging around the light side of the mindscape.

“Oh uh well - is that all?” Virgil asked.

“Mhm. Thanks for the loan I guess. I’ll be out of your hair, for now.” Anxiety placed his mug on the counter and disappeared in an instant. Leaving Virgil both stunned and confused.

What did he mean by  _ for now _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa so- confession time,,, I completely forgot this existed. Its been three months so honestly I have no idea if people are still interested in this idea anymore. But uh- I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!!  
> -Jay


End file.
